Whatever's True
by jumpingrooftops
Summary: Something is wrong with Ryan, and no one can figure out what. The answer lies in an unlikely source, Ryan's teenage sister Daniella. Rated T for SLASH Eric/Ryan. PERMANENT HIATIS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is one of the many stories in my Daniella series (please see my profile for details, you will be confused otherwise and I'm not taking time to explain it on here. XD  
Warning: This will eventually contain Eric/Ryan slash (MxM) if this offends you, than please hit the back button right now. If you are Jonathan Togo, please hit the back button now 'cause you are like amazing and I don't want you getting all offended and what not. The same goes for Adam Rodriguez. Please R& R!! this is beta'ed by me so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter One

Ryan wanted to scream. He punched his locker again, again, again. Finally he just rested his forehead against the cool metal, desperately wishing he had never joined the crime lab. Sure, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity. But once he got there, it was horrible. Everyone hated him, simply because he was never going to live up to the expectations they had for him, mainly for him to be as good as Speed.

Alexx hated him only because he had come so soon after one of her "babies" had died. Calleigh was upset that he had been thrust in so soon after Speed's death, and he was immediately working on her father's DUI case. She didn't trust him enough to do a good enough job, he was just some rookie right off patrol. And Eric, Eric hated him for reasons he couldn't fathom. Reason's he didn't want to know.

Alexx had been the first person to warm up to him, after he told her he just wanted to do a good job and didn't want to replace Speedle. She had taken him under her wing as another one of her babies. Calleigh had started to accept him after she realized that he wanted justice for the victims and was an honest CSI who did a good job. Things were still awkward between them, but at least she didn't blatantly hate him anymore. But six months after Ryan had began working at the crime lab, he was still hated by Eric. Everything he did was criticized, almost every day there were remarks about how he wasn't good enough and would never live up to Speedle's memory.

Alexx was nice, and Calleigh tried, but Ryan knew that no matter what he wasn't part of their team, and probably never would be. He didn't even have his name on his locker, a locker which was old and dented and barely even shut or opened. He knew that he didn't belong, and he just wanted to get out of there. But he couldn't and he wouldn't, he was determined not to let them see his weakness.

Ryan sighed. As if his problems at the lab weren't enough, he had family issues from hell. It was so much crap to deal with, he felt like he would explode soon. He hit his locker again, and it finally opened. He grabbed his keys and wallet, shoved his badge and gun into the back of his locker and shut the door. He walked out of the crime lab and into the parking lot. He made his way over to his car, and laughed at what he saw when he got there. A teenager was lying on the hood of his car, black sunglasses covering her eyes and white iPod headphones in her ears. She wore black knee length cargo shorts, a light blue halter top and a black and silver studded belt on her waist over the top. On her feet were black and white checkered Vans Skater Shoes. Her nails were painted black, and her long brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders. She had several rings on her fingers and several hoop earrings in multiple pierced ear holes. She didn't move a muscle when Ryan approached, she just said, "Hey Ry."

Ryan laughed in disbelief. "Daniella, are you actually sunbathing on the roof of my car in the parking lot of the Miami Dade Crime Lab?!"

Still not moving from her position, Daniella grinned and said, "Yep."

Ryan stared at her. "You do know its not even sunny out, in fact it looks like its about to rain?"

"Yep."

"And you're still out here?"

"That I am."

"May I ask why?"

"You may ask, but I'm probably not gonna tell you."

Ryan just rolled his eyes and said, "Come on munchkin, lets get out of here."

Dani hopped off the roof and jumped into the front passenger seat of Ryan's car, pulling off her black sunglasses to reveal chocolate brown eyes almost identical to her brother's. She didn't ask how his day was; she already knew what the answer would be. Bad. It was always bad. She knew things were hard on Ryan and she didn't know how to make them better for him, what was a fourteen year old supposed to do about her 30 year old brothers life? She decided to take a chance.

"So, Ryan, did anything new happen today?" She asked, and from the look on Ryan's face she instantly regretted it.

Ryan's face hardened, but his eyes portrayed hurt and betrayal and pain. "I'm sick of it, Dani." He said in a quiet voice. "I'm sick of the comments, I'm sick of the looks, I'm sick of knowing I'm not good enough. I'm never going to be a part of their team, even now I'm just on the outside looking in. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." He buried his face in his hands, willing himself not to cry. But the tears came anyway. Dani reached over and wrapped her arms around his hunched figure, laying her head on his shoulder. She softly comforted him.

--

Alexx walked out of the crime lab, glad her shift was over and that she would finally be able to go home. She was about to head to her car, when she saw Ryan. The drivers side of his car was facing her, and she saw him hunched over sobbing. He was being comforted by a teenage girl who looked remarkably like him. Alexx walked over to the car and tapped on the window. Ryan's head shot up, and a look of panic came into his eyes. Nevertheless, he rolled down the window to talk to her. He knew he was going to have to tell her something, but he didn't know what. He could feel panic welling up inside himself as he tried to calm himself down. He felt Dani's hand squeezing his arm; she knew he was on the verge of a panic attack. Ryan lifted his eyes to meet Alexx's.

TBC…R&R PLEASE

M&M  
peacelovemusicx3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks to an extremely kind person in a review who probably saved me from confusing everyone as I normally do XD, I have decided to clarify something. This story is not tied to any other story written by me. My Daniella Series is a series of unrelated one shots two shots and multi chapter fics that only have one thing in common-Ryan's lil sis Daniella. This story has nothing to do with any other story you will read by me. Just wanted to clarify that.  
**Disclaimer**: my name is not jerry Bruckheimer, therefore I don't own CSI: Miami or its characters, I do own Daniella and I own any plot ideas NOT related to actual events on the CSI:Miami Tv show. Don't sue me XD

Chapter Two

Ryan lifted his eye's to meet Alexx's. "Hey Alexx." He said casually.

Alexx frowned. "What's wrong Ryan? And don't you dare say nothing because if nothing was wrong, you wouldn't be sitting in your car crying."

Ryan smiled softly. "It's just family problems and stress relief, don't worry about it. Just exhaustion and stress kicking in. I'm fine, really."

Alexx looked over at the girl who was next to Ryan in the car; she was still gripping his arm. The look on her face was blank, showing no emotion. She her gaze back to Ryan. He seemed to sense her curiosity, so he said, "Alexx, this is my baby sister Daniella. Dani, this is Alexx Woods, she is the medical examiner for the MDPD." The two of them smiled at each other.

"Look, Alexx, I'm really sorry, but we have to go. Dani has a doctor's appointment. I'll see you tomorrow." Alexx stepped back from the car, and Ryan drove away. Alexx frowned. She knew he was lying, she knew his tears weren't just about his family. She decided to keep an eye on him.

--

Ryan sighed as he drove away. Of course someone had to walk out right as he was crying. But he supposed it was the best that it had been Alexx, Eric would have given him non stop grief about it and he was determined not to let Eric see him weak. He saw Dani giving him worried looks out of the corner of her eye, but he said nothing. They arrived at the hospital and Dani said, "I'll see you in an hour."

Ryan frowned. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Dani grinned. "I'll be fine, its not big deal. Besides, you have no social life anyway, go out and have fun for once." Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "Call me when you're done." Dani flashed him a peace sign and walked away, pulling her neon green cell phone out of her pocket to turn it onto silent. Ryan watched her drive away and drove to his apartment. He could feel the emptiness consumer him as he stumbled into the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and threw up. He stood up and walked to the living room, flopping onto the couch and flipping on the TV. He eventually nodded off to sleep and was awoken by his cell phone ringing an hour later. Groggily he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ryan?" Dani's sounded strange, it only took him a second to realize that she was crying.

"Dani, what's wrong sweetie?" Ryan asked trying to control his panic for the safety of his baby sister.

"Just come to the hospital, Dr. Meyer's office." And then she hung up.

Ryan raced out of the house to his car. He jumped in, gunned the engine, and raced out of the driveway.

TBC

A/N: I know its really short and I'm sorry; I have to go and get stupid supplies for my stupid home ec class for stupid sewing…lets just say sewing isn't my number one favorite thing. I will try to hav the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow. I'll update ASAP  
please R&R, because I need to know if what im doing is good or not so please give me feedback

M&M  
peacelovemusicx3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys the last one was kinda rly short. This one is longer. And thank you so much for all the reviews its actually shocking to me that my stuff is any good and that anyone likes it ; One more thing, this takes place after the episode Nailed in season 3 (4? Don't remember, I think it was four….yeah it was XD and it has references to Nailed and I know at the end of Nailed Ryan and Eric had this whole semi I don't hate you friendship thing going on, yeah well that kinda sorta happened but Eric still hates him as far as my story was concerned. Sry to like change it hehe but I needed it to work with my story. (my oneshot Secrets Revealed is going to be posted soon, another Daniella fic and it will have a continuation of the actual events of Nailed). Also one thing to remember: I AM NOT A DOCTOR. I KNOW EXTREMELY LITTLE ABOUT HEART CONDITIONS AND MEDICATIONS ETC. SO ANYTHING THAT IS SCIENTIFICALLY INACCURATE IM SRY. Hehe not yelling just venting frustrations about not knowing if im right…ah well.

Disclaimer: yeah you know , I dont own CSI:Miami or any characters from the show, plot and Daniella are mine, so on and so forth

Chapter Three

Ryan rushed like a madman in the hospital, ignoring everyone staring at him. When a nurse tried stop him, he flashed his badge and she let him bye immediately. He ran into the room his sister directed him to and stopped short. His sister was sitting in a chair, there were no tears marks on her face, her eyes were only slightly red, and she had fresh eyeliner on. To anyone who didn't know her extremely well, they would have never guessed she had been crying. Her face was impassive and blank. When Ryan walked into the room, she looked up to meet his eyes. He saw right through her mask, he could see the panic and the fear and the pain in her eyes that she was so desperately trying to hide. Ryan kneeled down in front of her and said, "What's wrong?" trying desperately to stay calm for the sake of his sister.

Dani didn't answer, just looked up toward the doctor. Ryan followed her gaze and met the doctor's eyes. He sighed. "Your sister's heart problems have returned. There is not much we can do. She will die in roughly 8-12 months without a transplant." Ryan stared at him in shock. Daniella had been born with an extremely weak heart. She had had over 30 surgeries from the time she was an infant to when she was 8. They thought they had fixed things. Then, 6 weeks ago, Dani had collapsed at a track meet. They had assumed she just needed her medication adjusted, but now it appeared it was worse than that. Ryan closed his eyes for a second, pushing back tears. He opened his eyes after a moment and turned back to his sister. She was looking at him blankly, with only her eyes giving away her true emotion. Wordlessly he grabbed her in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her as she shook, not shedding any tears. When they finally broke apart, Ryan turned to the doctor.

"Is there anything at all you can do for her?" he asked, praying the answer would be yes.

"There are a few surgeries that would extend her chances until we can get a heart transplant. And we will starter her on medication immediately." Ryan nodded.

The doctor continued to speak, giving him warnings about her health and explaining exactly what was wrong. He then wrote a prescription and set up an appointment for the first surgery in three days. Dani and Ryan walked out of the hospital. Ryan's arm was wound tightly around her 

shoulders and she was leaning on him for support. They drove to Ryan's apartment in silence. Dani called her step-father and explained the situation, and told him she was staying with Ryan for a few days. Her step-father told her, and I quote, "good for you, bitch. Now leave me alone and you better come home eventually and you better not die" before hanging up on her. Dani hung up the phone and looked at Ryan for a moment. Then she burst into tears.

Ryan wrapped her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest, burrowing as close into his embrace as possible. They spent most of the night awake. Ryan, attempting to get her mind of things, tried to make it a fun night. They ordered pizzas and drank pepsi and ate chips, playing board games and watching movies. It was just like when they were younger, and when 7 year old Dani spent a week with then-23 year old Ryan. Eventually Dani fell asleep. Ryan lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom, laying her on the bed. He sat and watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with her soft breath. He fought back tears, she was so beautiful, so innocent, so young. He couldn't believe his baby sister was dying. He knew she had to get that transplant, she deserved that transplant. She deserved the chance to live. Ryan sighed and looked at his watch. 4:30 am. He had to get u for work in less than two hours. Great. Another fun day at the lab. Not. He knew he would never be able to concentrate, he would be thinking about his sister too much. He sighed and lay down next to her, trying to salvage whatever sleep time he had left. He needed some sleep in order to face the rough days that would lie ahead.

TBC

A/N: wow it got rly fluffy there at the end. Wasn't intending that. But now you know what wrong with dani! Will she make it? What will happen at the lab with ryan so preoccupied? And when will his true feelings for eric be revealed (trust me they are coming soon ;) ill try to get up and update tonight or tomorrow. And yeah I know this one is short too, Im leaving for the movies in 5 min and I was trying to finish it up I swear the next will be longer  
Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R and let me know how it is pleaseee and if its getting boring tell me please ;

M&M  
peacelovemusicx3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok first off I have to say something. I am completely one hundred percent shocked that I am actually continuing with this story. I cant even being to tell you how many stories I have started and all I end of doing is writing them plots and random scenes in my head and ive gone "ok im gonna write this" and I never have. But now im gonna keep going. All those people who hav reviewed, and favorite, and story alerted, you guys keep me going. It tells me this isn't pointless, im not just alone with no one listening. Someone cares about my stuff. And trust me that means a lot. So I want to thank you all. You're the reason I keep going with this. And its very good that im getting this out a)for your pleasure b)for mine and c) so I don't explode which half the time im on the verge of doing XD so thanks guys  
secondly, i need to ask you guys for some help! I know this is part of my "Daniella Series" but its not related to any of the stories in the series, and im confusing people by using the word Series since that implies they are related, but series is all I have for lack of a better word. If anyone could think of a better word to describe….whatever is is they are, please let me know so I don't have confused people on my hands thankss  
thirdly, im going to bring eric into this chapter and begin the eric ryan unresoloved sexual tension thing…and im gonna shut up and just write the story ;  
Disclaimer; I don't own anything from the show, only plot lines and Daniella yea yea yea you know how it goes

Chapter Four

Ryan sighed and got out of bed. He had about 2 hours of sleep and now he had to go to work, most likely to work a double shift. He looked over at Dani, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled softly and brushed a piece of hair off of her face.

He got up, got dressed, and scribbled down a note to her. Angel-good luck at the concert today. Went to work. Call me if you need anything. Be back really late. Don't forget your meds. –Ryan.

He took a look around the house, making sure everything was in place. Damn his stupid OCD. Ryan drove to the lab, sipping a cup of coffee yet barely able to keep his eyes open.

When he got in the locker room, he opened his locker and looked at a picture of him and his sister when she was seven. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He sat on the bench and rested his face in his hands. He couldn't believe she was dying. For a moment, he thought about Eric. The day Ryan had gotten shot in the eye, he had a fight with Eric. Eric had said, "If I thought that you could even understand what I'm going through, I'd explain it to you." Eric had been talking about his sister Marisol being sick with cancer. Ryan laughed bitterly to himself, he did know what Eric was going through. Dani was dying. Dying. Without that heart transplant, she had no shot. Then he felt a stab of guilt, he had been badgering Eric about being with his sister, but Ryan knew he would be taking a lot of time for her soon. He should apologize, Eric would think he was crazy, but he already hated him so it didn't matter. Ryan sighed. Eric hated him, for so many reasons. And Ryan should hate him, after all the grief Eric gave him on a day to day basis. But he didn't. Sadly, it was just the opposite.

"Wolfe." He heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see the very object of his affection standing behind him.

"Hey, Eric. By the way, I wanted to apologize for giving you grief on the day I got shot in the eye. I know you were just with your sister and I should have been more understanding. Sorry, Man" Ryan said, shocked at how lifeless and dead his voice sounded. Eric looked at him as if he were insane.

"No big deal. Come on, Alexx wants to see us in autopsy." With that, Eric walked out of the room. Ryan sighed and leaned his head against his locker, wanting to just be at home with Dani, or "angel" as he so often called her. Ryan sighed and walked to the morgue where Alexx and Eric were waiting.

--

"Hey baby."Alexx said when Ryan walked in. Ryan's failed attempt at a smile did not go unnoticed by her, but she opted to say nothing.

"Baby girl was strangled. There are some bruises on the knees, but no signs of a struggle otherwise. She did have some unique scarring on the back of her neck, but I can't tell you anything else right now." Alexx said, reporting what she had found while surreptitiously studying Ryan.

"Thanks Alexx." Eric said. He and Ryan turned to walk out when Alexx grabbed Ryan's arm.

"What's wrong baby? And don't you say nothing, because I know better than that."

Ryan frowned and paused for a moment. Alexx waited for him to reply. After a moment, he replied, "Alexx, what do you know about Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy?"

Alexx frowned. There hadn't been anything in the case about HCM, so why was Ryan asking? Unless he had it…. "HCM is a condition where the heart muscle is thicker and its harder for the heart to pump blood. The only cure is a transplant and it can result in death. Ryan, is there something I should no about?"

Ryan lowered his gaze and shook his head. "I was just curious."

Alexx frowned, something was wrong with that. "Just curious about a less than well known disease? Ryan what is going on?"

Ryan shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said softly, raising his eyes to meet Alexx's. Alexx could see the pain in his eyes.

Alexx opened her mouth to say something, but Eric walked into the room. "Come on Ryan, let's go." He said harshly and impatiently.

Ryan frowned. "I'm coming" he snapped.

Eric snarled, "There is no need to get rude with us, Ryan. You really need to adjust your attitude, because everyone around here is sick of you being a jerk." Alexx couldn't believe her ears.

She turned to look at Ryan, and he looked on the verge of exploding. But he calmed himself and said, with venom in every word, "If I thought you could even understand what I'm going 

through, I would explain it to you." Eric frowned at hearing his own words used against him. Ryan turned and stormed out of autopsy. Eric looked at Alexx, who was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Don't you dare expect any sympathy! If you ask me, you didn't get anywhere close to what you deserve." Alexx said, angry that Eric could be such a jerk to Ryan. Eric just turned and left. He walked into the hallway outside the morgue. Ryan was on the phone. Eric heard Ryan say something and he stopped short, shocked.

TBC

A/N: yeah I know im being a jerk to ryan. And there is more to come, but then things will get better don't worry. Please R&R and let me know how it is. Next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow. Let me know how it is. And net time it will be longer  
ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH TO sjsander11 for a the info about HCM I owe you a lot

m&m  
peacelovemusicx3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: not much to say, enjoy, pretty please R&R  
oh and I know my timeline on things completely is out of whack; I have Ryan getting shot in the eye five months after he started when in reality it happened almost a year later. I know its out of whack sorry but I have like creative license. So sue me. Well, actually, on second thought, please don't…

Disclaimer: yeah you know, I own nothing except plot and Daniella, nothing CSI: Miami is mine yeah yeah

Chapter Five

"I love you angel, I'm not going to let you die. I'm going to save you somehow." Ryan said to his sister on the phone. He was being completely honest; he would do anything in the world to get her that transplant. Ryan heard footsteps behind him, he said, "Got to go, angel. I'll see you at home" and hung up.

"You ready, Wolfe?" He head from behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around.

"Yeah Eric, let's go." Ryan said quietly, neither of them mentioning what had just happened.

They walked up to the lab and began to process the evidence Calleigh had collected from the scene. Alexx came up a few minutes later and asked if either of them had seen Horatio. Eric said no and Ryan just shook his head, not even looking up from what he was doing. Alexx left the room but stood outside the lab for a minute. She watched Ryan. He had dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for weeks. He was extremely thin, much thinner than he had been a week ago. His skin was almost the same shade as the snow white lab coat. He looked horrible. Alexx was suddenly pissed. If she found out this had anything to do with Eric, she was going to wring his neck. She stormed off to find Horatio.

"Horatio." She said angrily as she walked into his office.

Horatio looked up from the files he was reading on his desk. "Is there something I can do for you, Alexx?" He asked.

Alexx glared at him. "Yes! You can go out there and save your CSI from himself. For someone who is supposed to know what's going on in your lab, you are oblivious to what's right in front of you eyes. Have you seen Ryan recently? He is pale as a ghost, he has dark bags under his eyes and it doesn't look like he has slept in weeks. He has lost weight; he is thin as a stick. He is withdrawn and barely talks to anyone. And everyone at this lab is just making things worse. Have you seen the way Eric treats him? Calleigh has started to warm up to him, but there are still lab techs and cops and other CSI on night shift who hate him and don't even bother to hide it. He is using an old dented locker that doesn't even open and shut properly. I don't expect you to fix all his problems, but you could at least give him a real locker so he actually feels like part of your team. You could talk to Eric and get him to stop degrading Ryan. You could at least do something so he doesn't feel like he is on the outside. God, Horatio, he has been here six months and people still treat him like crap." Alexx was breathing heavily and seething with anger.

Horatio sighed. "I'll do my best Alexx. I don't know what can be done. But I agree with you. We must do something.

He and Alexx walked to the lab where Eric and Ryan were processing. Ryan had just told Eric a theory, and Horatio and Alexx arrived just in time to hear Eric say, "Gee Ryan, great idea. No one would have ever guessed that. You must be a real genius or something. Maybe you should put in for a raise" with obvious sarcasm and hatred in his voice. Ryan looked down but said nothing.

"How is it going?" Horatio asked. Ryan still didn't look up.

"Great, I think we are done here." Eric said, pulling off his gloves and lab coat and walking away. Horatio followed him. Alexx walked over to Ryan, who hadn't moved since Eric had snapped at him. She laid a hand on his shoulder. Ryan raised his eyes to meet hers, and her heart broke when she saw his chocolate lobes filled with tears.

"I wish I had never come here." He whispered. "I wish I had just stayed as a cop, I should never have transferred to the lab."

With that he reached up, squeezed Alexx's hand and walked away before Alexx could say anything. She followed him to the locker room and found him sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. Alexx sat down next to him and took him in her arms. He stiffened then leaned into her, his body shaking with sobs. When he calmed down, she said, "what's wrong, baby?"

Ryan shook his head. "Everything." He said softly. "I'm sick of all the crap here, I didn't even do anything. I can't deal with it. No one even knows how much Delko and all the other lab techs and night shift CSI's hate me, but they do. I wish I had never come here, I don't have a place here, I'm not welcome here."

Alexx just shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Things will be fine, I promise." She whispered softly. After a moment she asked, "Why were you asking about HCM?"

Ryan pulled back, his face going blank but his eyes filled with pain. He stared straight ahead at his locker. "My baby sister is dying from it. She is only 14, and she will die in less than a year without a transplant."

Alexx's hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe how much pain her baby was in, he had so many family problems and then here at the lab things were just getting worse. Ryan sighed and stood up. "My shift is over. I'm going home. Thank's for listening, Alexx." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He started to walk away then paused.

"Alexx? Please don't mention anything I told you to anyone."

Alexx smiled softly. "Your secret is safe with me, baby."

Ryan walked out of the building and was rammed by a tall dark haired woman. "oh, I'm so sorry." She said. Then she got a good look at him. "Ryan!"

Ryan smiled softly. "Hey Mari. You here to see Eric?" He had met Eric's sister Marisol a month ago and the two had become friends, despite Eric's hatred towards Ryan.

Marisol nodded. "Is he inside?"

Ryan nodded in reply. "Then his cell phone rang. "Excuse me for one sec." He answered his phone, "Wolfe." Marisol could only hear one side of the conversation, she wasn't eavesdropping, she just happened to overhear.

"Hey Angel." "Yeah I'm just leaving work now." "Don't worry, I didn't forget. Your appointment isn't for half an hour and the hospital is right by the apartment." "Did you get your medication today?" "500?!" "No, its fine, I'll just be working overtime for the next year. It's not your fault. I've got to go; I'll see you in a few minutes." He hung up.

"Sorry about that." He said to Marisol. She smiled softly.

"if you don't mind me asking, who are you taking to the hospital?" Marisol asked hesitantly.

Ryan lowered his gaze. "My little sister." He said softly.

Marisol smiled softly. "Good luck." She said, walking into the crime lab to find Eric.

Ryan drove home and picked Dani up from their stepdad's house. She was wearing a black miniskirt, a long sleeved blue-green shirt and black boots that reached her knees but were flats on the bottom. She has her black and silver studded belt on and her nails were black. She had silver studs in her ears. On her right hand was a wedding and engagement ring. It had been her mother's from her first marriage, to Ryan and Dani's father. Around her neck was a silver crucifix Ryan had given her on her confirmation day. Her hair was pulled loosely back into a clip, with several strands falling in her face alone with her side bangs. She was wearing her glasses today. They were black and had square-ish rims. She hopped into the car and they drove to the hospital.

Dani grinned at him. "So when are you going to ask Eric out?" It took all of Ryan's willpower not to slam on the brakes.

"You know I can't do that." Ryan said. "In case you haven't figured it out from everything I told you, he hates me."

Dani just grinned and Ryan regretted telling her about his crush. They drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence, both slightly anxious about what would be revealed at the appointment.

TBC

A/N: My mom is about to walk in and kick me off the computer. Update tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

im sry it took so long for an update but school and family issues and migraines have prevented me from writing for the past few days sry updates will come more often now

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah I own dani and plot n nothing else

Chapter Six

Ryan sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. He had just dropped Dani off at his apartment after her doctor's appointment. She was living with him for the time being, their stepdad had been happy. Dani was having surgery the next day. Ryan decided to work a double shift than ask Horatio for the day off. He really hoped Horatio wouldn't turn him down, but he would take a sick day if he had to. No matter what happened he was going to find a way to be there the whole time for Dani.

Ryan walked to Horatio's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan walked into the office. Eric was sitting across from Horatio and looked up when Ryan walked in. They nodded at each other then Ryan turned to Horatio.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"I have some family issues I have to take care of tomorrow and I was wondering if I could have the day off. I wouldn't ask normally but it's very important." Ryan said.

Horatio smiled softly. "I'm very sorry Mr. Wolfe. Eric has already requested the day off and I can't have two CSI's out of the field, I need your help tomorrow.

Ryan felt panic, anger, and worry threaten to overwhelm him, but he somehow managed to control his gaze. He smiled softly, nodded then walked out of the room. He walked into the locker room and pulled out his cell phone, calling Dani.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Angel, it's me."

"Hey. Did your boss give you the day off?"

"That's why I'm calling. I'm so sorry Angel, but Eric had already asked for the day off."

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

Ryan felt his eyes fill with tears and he choked up slightly. "I'm sorry Angel. But what do you want me to do, go to Horatio and say, 'Hey Horatio, guess what. My fourteen year old baby sister is dying and is having open heart surgery so I need to you to give me the day off. Now, I know you already told Eric, who you are friends with and has been on your team for years, that he could have the day off, but I need you to tell him that I, Ryan, aka Speed's crappy replacement who sucks at life and will never get anywhere in the world, needs him to work so I can go take care of my personal life.' Yea Angel, that is really going to work out well. Oh wait, I forgot, Eric hates me, 

thinks I'm Speedle's shitty replacement who shouldn't even be alive, much less in a job he sucks at. That is really going to blow over well. It will just give him even more of a reason to make my life a living hell, not that he doesn't already to a good enough job of it. I'm sorry baby doll, I'm so sorry." He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks but he brushed him away.

"It's okay Ryan. It's okay. I know you tried. Its fine, don't worry about it. There will be more surgeries and you will be there for them. It's ok." Daniella said, trying to mask her hurt.

"No, it's not okay. It isn't fair that Eric could take time to help his sister when she was in chemo but I can't be there for my fourteen year old sister when she has open heart surgery. I shouldn't have to fight just to be able to see you. I'm going to figure out some way to be there, even if I have to call in sick. All we got is each other; I'm going to be there. Don't worry. I'll figure out some way to get there."

"I know you will do your best. If you can't come, I really will understand. Look, you better get back to work. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"I love you too, Angel. I'll call you later and tell you what's happening. I'm probably going to work a double so I won't be home until late. See ya."

Ryan was so wrapped up in his conversation that he didn't even hear Alexx enter the locker room.

--

Alexx walked into the locker room, having been sent to look for Ryan. She saw Ryan sitting on the bench. She was about to say something when she realized that Ryan was on the phone. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation from Ryan's end.

"I'm sorry Angel. But what do you want me to do, go to Horatio and say, 'Hey Horatio, guess what. My fourteen year old baby sister is dying and is having open heart surgery so I need to you to give me the day off. Now, I know you already told Eric, who you are friends with and has been on your team for years, that he could have the day off, but I need you to tell him that I, Ryan, aka Speed's crappy replacement who sucks at life and will never get anywhere in the world, needs him to work so I can go take care of my personal life.' Yea Angel, that is really going to work out well. Oh wait, I forgot, Eric hates me, thinks I'm Speedle's shitty replacement who shouldn't even be alive, much less in a job he sucks at. That is really going to blow over well. It will just give him even more of a reason to make my life a living hell, not that he doesn't already to a good enough job of it I'm sorry baby doll, I'm so sorry."

Alexx was shocked, she had no idea Ryan even had a sister, much less a dying one. She immediately felt guilty for all the grief she had given Ryan at the beginning and for everything Eric was still doing that she hadn't stopped. Alexx knew Eric had assumed Ryan was a spoiled rich brat who was an only child and got whatever he wanted as a kid. She knew now that Eric was far from right. Ryan paused as he listened to someone else talk. Then Ryan replied,

"No, it's not okay. It isn't fair that Eric could take time to help his sister when she was in chemo but I can't be there for my fourteen year old sister when she has open heart surgery. I shouldn't 

have to fight just to be able to see you. I'm going to figure out some way to be there, even if I have to call in sick. All we got is each other; I'm going to be there. Don't worry. I'll figure out some way to get there."

Ryan hung up the phone. Alexx chose that moment to speak. "Ryan."

Ryan whipped his head around. Alexx was taken aback when she saw the look of pain and anguish on his face, which was quickly replaced by his guarded yet easygoing expression.

"Hey Alexx, what's up?" Alexx could hear the tears remaining in his voice. She sat down next to him on the bench.

"What's wrong, Ryan? And don't you say 'nothing.' I accidentally overheard your conversation, is that what everything this past few weeks has been about?"

Ryan lowered his gaze and nodded. "When you found me with Dani in the car, it wasn't just stress. I was so sick of all the crap Eric has been giving me non-stop. I was sick of everyone except you and Horatio and sometimes Calleigh thinking I'm nothing but Speed's crappy replacement. Then last week I found out my sister was dying of HCM, as you know. Everything is just falling apart. Dani's surgery is tomorrow, and I couldn't even get Horatio to give me the day off. I just had to explain to a fourteen year old girl that she has to go into open heart surgery alone."

Alexx felt her anger well up. "Now you listen to me Ryan. You are a good CSI. You are great, and you are not Speed's replacement. You belong on this job. As for tomorrow, I'll talk to Horatio."

"No, don't. I don't want to drag him into this, he is already beginning to think I'm an incapable CSI, the last thing I need is for him to think I'm incapable of solving my own problems. I just…I don't know what I'm going to do." Ryan sighed, putting his head back in his hands. Alexx wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. Ryan nodded immediately.

"Then let me talk to Horatio."

Ryan nodded. "Okay."

Later that day, Ryan was finishing up processing evidence when Eric stormed into the room.

"What the hell is your problem, Wolfe?" he yelled angrily.

Both Calleigh and Ryan looked up from what they were doing. "What are you talking about, Eric?"

"I was supposed to have the day off tomorrow. But now I find out that I have to come to work, because your vacation plans are more important. God, Ryan, why can you just go back to patrol where you belong? No one wants you here, you suck at your job, and you should just go back where you belong. If you even belong anywhere." Eric stormed back out of the lab and Calleigh and Ryan were left speechless.

TBC…R&R please

Once again im so sorry for how long it took me to update, life kept getting in the way. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow (Saturday) if I can get my mom to give me back my laptop long enough to type it. I lost it cuz of cleaning my room and house and memorial day and whatever, ill try to post ASAP.

m&m  
peacelovemusicx3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Eric stormed out of the lab and down to autopsy. He needed to rationalize and cool off, and Alexx was the best place to go to for advice and comfort. He walked into the autopsy room. Alexx was in her office finishing up some paperwork. He knocked softly and she said,

"Eric, baby. What can I do for you?"

Eric tried to smile, but he was so livid he could not manage it. He simply said, "I need someone to talk to, to blow off some steam."

Alexx patted the seat next to her and said, "Come talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

Eric sat down and tried to calm himself down, but failed and burst out with, "It's Ryan. I was supposed to have the day off today, to be with Marisol and celebrate her going into remission. But Ryan walks in with his sudden need to take a vacation. Horatio told him I had the day of, but suddenly H has a change of heart and I'm stuck here working tomorrow while Ryan is off to Maui with some beach blonde bimbo he managed to pick up. It's not fair that he always gets what he wants. He got Speed's job, he get's my vacation time. It sucks." He was yelling at this point.

Alexx glared at him. Her voice was quiet and trembling, but from fury not sadness. "Is that what you think of him? Do you think so damn little of him that he would just take vacation time away from you? You have no idea what the hell you are talking about, Eric. Ryan isn't going to Maui or on vacation at all. He is going to the hospital to be with his 14 year old sister so she won't have to go into open heart surgery alone. Ryan didn't cause Horatio to change his mind, I did. I told H about Ryan's sister and he let Ryan have the day off. I'm sorry that you won't get to see Mari, but she will be there tomorrow. Ryan's sister might not. This surgery isn't going to fix everything. Ryan's sister is going to die in 8 months without a transplant. You are sitting here, yelling at Ryan for taking your vacation time, but I distinctly remember Ryan coming in on his day off in order of you to be in chemo with your sister. You should understand what he is going through. You want to hate him, fine, but at least have a valid reason, and no reason you have listed even comes close." Alexx seethed.

Eric's face had gone deathly white and he was staring at Alexx in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out so he shut his mouth and buried his face in his hands. Alex's anger disappeared immediately. She wrapped her arms around Eric.

"I have to make it up to him." Eric mumbled. "I have to do something."

--

Ryan walked into the locker room, opened his locker and threw his stuff inside. It had been a long day and Calleigh was going out of her way to be nice to him, but that didn't stop how miserable he felt. After Eric had stormed out of the lab, Ryan had tried to move on but Eric's harsh words echoed through his mind. Ryan sighed and walked out of the lab, driving to the hospital where he knew Dani always was. He walked into 

the room where she was waiting to go into surgery. Dani was sitting on the bet, already in a hospital gown. Her jewelry was all gone and the makeup was washed off her face. Her long brown hair was draped around her face. She was listening to her iPod and her eyes were closed when Ryan walked in. He gently nudged her shoulder and she looked up, her eyes widening in shock. She threw her iPod on the bed and stared at Ryan.

"You came." She said softly, disbelievingly.

Ryan smiled softly. "Didn't I tell you I would be right here the whole time? I told you I would find a way."

Dani hugged him tightly then lay back down. She looked away, and sofly said, "I should be prepared. I've had surgery many times before, I should be ready for it. But I'm not. I'm weak…I'm scared."

Ryan smiled softly. "Those who are fearless are stupid. They rush into the unknown, not caring about the consequences. Bravery is being afraid, and knowing the consequences, but doing it anyway because is has to be done. If you are afraid and you face your fears, that is when you are truly brave. And I know you, Dani; you are one of the bravest people I know. Besides, you aren't alone. Don't you remember the song? Remember what I said?"

"Sing it." Dani said in a soft voice. Ryan smiled and began to sing. Almost no one knew it, but Ryan was an incredible singer, guitarist, saxophonist and pianist. When Dani was little, she had not liked traditional lullabies but had loved the song Your Guardian Angel. She had two lullabies, Your Guardian Angel and Lullaby (goodnight my angel). Her father sang Lullaby to her every night and Ryan had sung her Your Guardian Angel whenever you could.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  


I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Your Guardian Angel  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Ryan finished and looked down at Dani. She was smiling softly and looked relaxed. A nurse came in, ruining the moment, and said, "Miss Wolfe? It's time for the anesthesia."

Ryan smiled softly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Everything will be fine." He whispered before stepping out of the way. The nurses put Dani in a wheel chair and wheeled her to the operating room. Ryan sat down in a chair and prepared for the wait. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh man. I am so sorry its been forever since I have updated. Not to make this as an excuse, but my mother recently began her battle with breast cancer, so a lot of my life has been put on hold and that includes my writing. But I will be updating more, probably every day or every few days now that she is home and recovering from her third surgery and 2nd chemo. So I'm extremely sorry, and I promise I wont go on another two month absence. Even now that marching band and school have started, I will make sure to update at least once a week. Thank you to everyone who has been patient and stuck with me through everything. Please keep my family in your prayers.

Disclaimer: You guys know. I don't own CSI: Miami or any of its characters blah blah blah I only own Dani and the plot ideas NOT associated with the real show.

Chapter Eight

Eric stepped hesitantly into the room where Ryan was standing. He watched as emotions flickered across Ryan's face, confusion, anger, hurt, curiosity. He felt so bad for everything he had done.

"what are you doing here?" Ryan repeated, glaring at Eric. Eric sighed, this was gonna be harder than he had expected.

"Ryan…I'm sorry. For everything. When Speed died, I was so upset and then you came right away and I took out all my anger and pain on you, I had lost my brother. I had to be nice to all the others in the lab because they were grieving but you weren't so I didn't even think about it, I just took my anger out on you. I know that it wasn't your fault, you're a great CSI and you really do deserve to be in the lab. I was a total jackass and I'm sorry, you truly earned your place and don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong. I'm so sorry…" Eric exclaimed in a rush, only stopping at the end to take a breath.

Ryan stood up. He looked at Eric for a minute, saying nothing. Then he smiled softly. "It's ok, Eric. I forgive you."

Eric smiled softly. "Can we just, you know, start over?"

Ryan nodded.

Eric smiled again, an awkward silence filling the room. "So…" Eric said, breaking the silence. "How is your sister doing?"

Ryan's eyes dropped to the floor and Eric could see the pain written on his face. "I don't know. This surgery should help her, but she will still die without a transplant. I'm just going to wait here until the surgery is done."

The boys continued to talk. Much to Ryan's surprise, Eric insisted on staying with him until he got some news. About two hours later, a nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Wolfe?" she said.

"yes?" Ryan stood up.

a/n: I know its really short. But ill update another tonight. Please r&r so I know whether or not anyone still cares about my story (


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm back, and this time, hopefully for good. Marching band is over. Thank. Goodness. Haha. So now I can breathe, talk, sleep…ah the perks of off season. Haha I might be _slightly_ exaggerating but whatever.

I know the last few chapters I have written have been kind of short. Okay, very short. Haha but I will try to make this one a lot longer. Haha. Btw, the way this is written might be a tad confusing, but please, bare with me on this one.

And, once again, I own nothing. And, I have no beta so any mistakes are mine and im sorry for them.

Chapter Nine

Rain pounded on the roof of the car as Ryan looked at his baby sister through the rearview mirror as she slept, slumped against the window in the backseat of the car. Her face was pale, and her wisps of her tousled brown hair fell in her eyes. He sighed, remembering how bad she had looked in the hospital. He couldn't believe it had been a whole month since the surgery, and he was just now bringing his baby girl home.

Ryan glanced over at Eric, who was in the passenger seat, sleeping as well, and thought back to the day in hospital. The day that had changed everthing between Eric, Ryan, and Dani.

_Flashback _

"_Mr. Wolfe?" she said._

"_yes?" Ryan stood up._

"_Your sister's surgery went very well. We expect that she will make a full recovery from the surgery, though it's not the only one she will have to have in order to help her heart. She is in recovery now, and you should be able to see her soon." _

_Ryan let out the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. "Thank you." He said softly to the nurse. _

_She smiled softly and walked away. Ryan sat back down in the chair, and closed his eyes, breathing once again in relief. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Eric. _

"_Do you want me to stay?" the Cuban-Russian asked. Ryan nodded bashfully. Eric just smiled and sat down next to Ryan. _

_A few minutes later, Ryan was led into the room where his sister lay. Her face was ashen, and her hair was messed up and fell in her face. He reached down and brushed some strands out of her face, then stroked her hair softly. Her eyes fluttered then opened. _

"_Ryan?" She asked, her voice softer and weaker than Ryan had ever heard it. Dani looked around the room, eyes adjusting to the light. Her gaze landed on Eric, who was standing in the doorway, then settled on Ryan again. _

_She coughed, then said, "What's going on?". She shifted position in the bed slightly, but winced in pain. _

_Ryan nodded for Eric to come in the room. Eric hesitated, then walked over to Dani's bedside. _

"_Baby girl, this is Eric Delko. He works with me at the lab." _

_Dani held Eric's gaze for a moment, her brown eyes piercing into his, before she smiled softly and shyly said, "hi." _

_Eric reached down and grasped the teen's hand, the one not connect to the IV. He leaned down and gently brought kissed the back of her hand. "Miss Wolfe." He said, grinning at her. _

_She giggled and averted her eyes. _

_Ryan reached over and brushed a finger on her cheek. She smiled up at him, then sobered and hesitantly asked, "What did the doctors say?" _

_Ryan grinned. "you're gonna be just fine, babygirl." _

_Dani smiled softly. "But it wont fix things forever. I'm still gonna die, I just bought myself a few extra months."_

_Ryan turned away abruptly and stared out the window. "No. You're not." His voice was rough. He turned back to her eyes filled up with tears. They held gaze for a second then Ryan turned away again. _

_End of Flashback. _

Ryan's grip on the steering wheel tightened at the memory. He and Daniella fought almost every day because of her health. He refused to give up hope, and she refused to have any.

Ryan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Eric looking at him, concern filling his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" Eric questioned.

Ryan nodded and turned his eyes back to the road. He pulled into the driveway of his house.

Over the past month, the friendship between him and Eric had quickly grown. Eric had been with him and Dani every step of the way through her recovery.

Ryan's friendship wasn't the only thing that had grown, his feelings for Eric had grown as well. But he was too scared to drop any hints. He didn't want to risk losing everything he and Eric had built up.

Ryan parked the car in the garade, then both he and Eric got out.

"Would you like to come in?" Ryan asked, still shy about inviting the Cuban-Russian over.

"Sure." The older man replied.

Ryan tossed him the house keys then walked to the backseat and opened the door that Dani was sleeping against. When he opened the door, she half fell onto him, held back by the seatbelt but still didn't wake up. Ryan unbuckled her seatbelt then shook her gently awake.

"Come on Angel." He whispered. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes a little. Ryan lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck before drifting back into dreamland. Ryan held her close to him as he walked to where the garage and house met. Eric held the door open as Ryan carried her inside.

Ryan was shocked at how light she was. She had always been small, she was 5'1" compared to Ryan's 5'11", and she only weighed around 100 lbs before the surgery. Now, thought, she seemed even lighter, and Ryan was willing to be that she had lost weight.

Ryan carried her to his room and lay her down on his bed before walking back downstairs.

- -

Eric sat in the kitchen of Ryan's house. It wasn't what one would expect of a bachelor. When you walked in the front door, the stairs were right in front of you. To the immediate left was the study, and to the immediate right was the living room. If you walked down the hallway to the left, you reached the kitchen. The kitchen itself as rather large, with stainless steel appliances and a large island with stools in the center. To the left of the kitchen was the dining room, and to the right was a doorway that led back into the living room. If you kept going forward past the kitchen, there was a room that was sort of like a closed in porch. It had huge glass windows and a great view of the setting Miami sun in the evening. The whole house was very open, with large windows and skylights, and the place was extremely clean.

Eric was pulled from his thoughts when Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked softly. Eric smiled and nodded.

Ryan grabbed two beers from the fridge, handing one to Eric. They both sat down at the island, and things were quiet for a moment. Eric looked up at the young man in front of him; Ryan's hair had grown a little bit longer over the past month, and it was falling in his eyes. Eric had a sudden urge to brush the hair out of the young man's face, but resisted. He just watched the man for a moment, taking in his features that were innocent but slightly hardened by the terrors he had experienced through his job and his life.

Eric broke the silence, barely daring himself to speak, but knowing some thigns had to be said. "Look, Ryan." He paused, unsure of how to voice the emotions and thoughts running through his mind. "Over the past month, you've become like a best friend with me. I haven't had a friend, another guy, that I hung out with an trusted since…" he trailed off.

"Since Speedle." Ryan said softly.

"yeah." He said shortly. Eric cleared his throat before continuing, "Anyway. Over the past month, i've been thinking about a lot of things, and I've realized a lot of things. I really like you, Ryan. I was so mad, because of Speed's death, and I took it all out on you simply because you were an easy target. I know it was unforgivable of me. But things have changed. I took the time to see you, I mean, _really_ see you. And I did. I saw an amazing guy, who is a devoted and loving brother, who is kind and honest and caring, who is strong and determined and stubborn, who is a great CSI, and amazing one. I see you. Or I see what you've shown me. And, you're an amazing guy. I know you will probably hate me for this. But I have to give it a shot… I like you, Ryan, really like you. Maybe even love you. And I'm not sure what all this means, but all I know is that I have feelings for you, and they aren't just going to go away over night."

A/N: FOUR WHOLE PAGES IN WORD!!! Last time, it was like.. one. So I hope this one is a lil longer for you guys. (=, yes I know another cliffhanger. Im in the process of writing the next chapter right now n I hope to have it up tonight. Review, pretty, pretty please. (=

xx em  
peacelovemusicx3


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yeah so I just posted Chapter nine, but here is chapter ten. Don't own yada yada. N im rly pissed off cuz I had the whole thing written and then it got DELETED and now I don't think its as good as it was before. Grrrr. I'm currently studying for midterms which started today. I am SO SORRY guys that I didn't update for over a month, it has taken me SO long to get this back to the way it was before (or as close as possible). And one more thing; if you read the sentences where people are actually talking, the grammar is awful because I

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own. Obviously. Unfortunately. The OC Dani and anything non canon in the story belongs to moi. Don't steal or ill be pissed. haha

Ryan just stared at Eric for a moment, all color draining from his face, before he said, "What?"

There was no anger, no disgust, no repulsion in his tone, just shock. Still, it was enough to dash Eric's hopes.

"Never mind, nothing, just…forget about it, okay? Forget it." Eric stood up and started to walk away.

"Eric, wait!" Ryan called, snapping out of his reverie. He jumped and ran after Eric. He grabbed the slightly taller man and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Eric was shocked, but responded immediately. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him close. Ryan's arms wound around his neck. Their lips moved against each other, passions firing, both pulling away when the need for air became too much to ignore. The two men stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, panting.

Then, as suddenly as he had launched himself at Eric, Ryan pulled away. He wrapped his arms around himself and walked out into the sunroom. He stared out the window, thoughts running through his head. He pressed his palm to his mouth, swiping down as if trying to wipe the frown off his face. It was an odd motion, but one that had become habit to him.

Ryan was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Eric walking up behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but relaxed after a moment. Soon, there was an arm around his waist and a chin pressing against his shoulder.

Ryan leaned into the embrace, but again pulled away.

"we need to talk." He said softly. "There are so many things you don't know, things you need to know, before you decide whether or not you really want to get involved with this, involved with me. There are so many things you don't know, about me, about Dani, about our past."

Ryan turned away from him again, trying to hide his expression.

Eric laid his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Then tell me. Show me. Let me in."

Ryan looked at Eric, holding his gaze for a moment. After a while he nodded and said, "Okay."

He led Eric over to the living room and they both sat down on the plush leather couch. Ryan curled his legs up under him, and Eric rested his socked feet on the glass coffee table. He rested his arm on the back of the couch, and Ryan's head rested ever so slightly against it.

"I guess it all started when Dani was born." Ryan began.

_Flashback_

"_wahhhhhhhhh" Ryan could hear the wail of a tiny baby. The sixteen year old looked down from where he stood next to his mother at the tiny baby girl, wrapped in a soft white blanket. He looked down at his mother, expecting her to hold her daughter, but she had passed out, or fallen asleep, after being in labor for almost 24 hours. He looked over at the nurses, who smiled at him and held out his baby sister to him. He gaped at them for a moment, before reaching out and lifting the tiny bundle into his arms, making sure to support her head._

_He held her close, and rocked her slightly. Her crying ceased almost immediately. Her big brown eyes opened and peered up at him, and she reached out, opening and closing her tiny fist. Ryan lightly pressed the thumb of the arm that wasn't holding her against her tiny fist and she wrapped her fingers tightly around his thumb. He felt his eyes fill with tears of happiness. "hey, angel. It's me, your big brother. Don't cry, don't worry, I'll protect you. I'll always be here , forever. Don't worry, Daniella." Ryan whispered. He and his mom had talked about her name before she was born. Daniella Rose Wolfe. She was beautiful, a little miracle. _

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the nurse said, "We need to make sure she is healthy." Ryan reluctantly let go of his sister and the nurse gently held her, saying "Don't worry, we'll bring her back soon."_

_End of Flashback _

"She was so small, I was afraid I would break her. It's kind of sad, that I held my baby sister before my mom even did." Ryan said bitterly.

"The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I would do anything in the world for her. She grabbed my heart that day and never let go. She was my little Angel. I wanted to give her the world. When they brought her back, she was crying again, but the second I held her in my arms she stopped. It was like magic." Ryan paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

After a moment he spoke again. "As amazing as that day was, the happiness didn't last long. Dani had heart problems that were never fully diagnosed until recently, and as she grew up she had many surgeries. Despite her health problems, she was a little miracle for me and my mom, though my mom moved on quickly.

My mom had gotten rid of her vices when she found out she was pregnant, and she had a lot of issues detoxing in the beginning. I thought she had finally kicked the habit, but a week after we got out of the hospital I found her shooting up again. I couldn't believe it. She got high and drunk a week after she had a kid. She was never the world's best mother or role model, but she had been different when I was a kid.

After that, I pretty much raised Dani for a year or two. I stayed up late at night to change her diapers and helped raise her. I taught her to speak, to walk, everything. It was hard with school, but I managed. Dad tried his best to help out. My parents' love for each other had run out years ago. The night Mom got pregnant, they got in a fight and had angry sex. My dad was never really home, he was always out on business. I never really got along with him. When Dani was born, he fell in love with her. Despite the tension between us, he was really close with Dani. He used to sing to her every night when she was little. His job kept pulling him away, though, and he started drifting away from us. When Dani was six, he got sick of Mom's drug use and left. He couldn't handle how messed up things had become. I haven't seen him since the night he drove away.

When Dani was almost 3, it was time for me to go off to college. Things looked a little brighter. Mom had kicked her drug habit again. She had been sober for almost 6 months. I had no choice but to trust her with her own daughter. Dad was still around at that point, but he was normally on business and couldn't always be there when Mom was trashed.

I moved to Miami to be near my Uncle Ron, my mom's sister. He was always coming out to see me and Dani, and was like a second father to me. I got my degree in Chemistry at the University of Miami, and I studied law enforcement.

Mom would come down at Christmas and Easter to visit me and Uncle Ron, and Dani would come spend the summers with us. I wasn't really a party person, so I didn't mind spending Spring Break with my family. Things were great until my senior year of college. Dani was 7 at the time, and she and mom had come down for Spring break.

_Flashback_

"_Ryan!" Dani yelled, flying into Ryan's arms as soon as he opened his apartment door. The 23 year old scooped her up and held her close. _

"_I missed you Angel." He said, holding her on his hip. Even at 7, she was still tiny for her age. Dani smiled at him and lay her head on his shoulder. _

"_Hey, Ryan." His mother said as she walked through the door. "Listen I met this guy, and I have a date tonight, I don't know when I'll be back. Take care of your sister, okay? Bye Dani, I'll see you later." She dropped her and Dani's suitcases and left. Ryan looked down at the girl resting on her shoulder. Her smile was gone, and she was sucking on her thumb, something she only did when she was upset. _

"_Hey, it's alright. You're here with me now, and we are going to have a great time, alright?" Ryan said softly. _

_Dani just nodded and pressed her face into his neck. Ryan softly sang her lullaby to her. _

_End of Flashback _

Mom met this guy at a bar, and fell head over heels for him. She thought he was her prince charming. Kyle Price was rich, kind, handsome, charming, and he swept her off her feet. After knowing him for only 2 weeks, she and Dani moved out to Miami so that she could date him. She left Dani with me or Ron every night, and married Kyle two months later. They married a few weeks before I graduated from college, and Mom missed my graduation to be on her honeymoon.

Dani and I grew even closer while all this was going on. She had already clung to me before and now it intensified to where she'd rather be with me or Ron than with Mom. I joined the force right after college, and got a small apartment a few blocks from where Ron lived. Mom lived about five minutes away from my apartment.

Her fairytale was quickly shattered. After they had been married about a year, she found out he was drug dealing. But instead of leaving him, she started shooting up again. She was always high or drunk, and both her and Kyle would have go to bars and have sex with random people. Ron and I did our best to keep Dani with one of us, so she wouldn't have to be living with Mom but we couldn't protect her entirely. She took the brunt of Mom's problems.

When Dani was ten, Mom overdosed on heroin. She had made a will, back when she and Kyle first got married, leaving everything she had (which wasn't very much) to Kyle, as well as giving him custody of Dani. Ron and I would have fought it, but he had a reputation as a well respected lawyer. No one saw what a scumbag he was.

For the past four years, Dani has been living with Kyle. She spends most of her time with me now. Uncle Ron moved to China a year ago for his business, and is staying there until a few months from now. Kyle doesn't even care about her anymore. He's threatened to kick her out, and Ron's lawyer is trying to convince him to give up custody of her. I don't know if it will happen though." Ryan finished.

Eric just stared at him for a moment, trying to take in everything he had just been told. He had though Ryan had a perfect life, and had been proved wrong. Now, he was seeing just how bad things had been. Ryan's life sounded like it belonged on a soap opera, and yet it was completely real.

Ryan stared off into space, his face trouble. Eric slid his arm down around Ryan's shoulders and gently pulled him close. Ryan curled into Eric, reveling in the feeling of the taller man's arms around him. Eric placed a kiss on the top of Ryan's head, and the two men sat there for a while, both lost in thought.

A/N: it's kind of an abrupt ending, but im exhausted and need to get to sleep cuz I have midterms tomorrow. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and REVEW!!!! Click the pretty button in the center, you know you want to!

Also, I hope it didn't seem to be too unrealistic. I know that seems like a lot of drama, but unfortunately I know people whose lives are that messed up. It's sad, but it's true. Also, it might have seemed like there wasn't much action but I wanted to get the story of their past in there before Eric and Ryan's relationship intensifies. And if it seems too fluffy, im sorry too. Haha. Please review and let me know what you think

And, again, its really late. If you see any major typing or grammar errors, please let me know. Thanks soo much!!

xx em  
peacelovemusicx3


	11. Chapter 11

Whatever's True Chapter 11

A/n: guys I am sooo sorry it took me so long. School and stuff overwhelmed me. I am so so so so sorry and ill try to update more, thank you so much to all my faithful readers who stuck with me through all this time. I love you guys!!!!!

Chapter 11

**One day after the whole kissing thing**

Eric knocked on the door of Ryan's house. After Ryan's revelation, Eric had left for while so both of them could think and figure out what they wanted to do. Despite their agreement to think of it for a few days, Eric still needed to talk to Ryan about a lot of stuff. And, truth be told, he felt alone and empty being away from the younger man. Eric didn't really understand how Ryan had such an effect on him, and such power over him but he did.

Eric pulled his jacket tighter around himself. It was pouring rain outside, just as it had been the day before. Fortunately, he was under the small porch roof of Ryan's house, staying relatively dry. His and Ryan's shift had ended an hour ago and it had been pouring all day.

A second later, the door opened, revealing Dani.

"Hey, Eric, what's up?" She asked. She was smiling brightly, but her face was pale and there were bags under her slightly dull eyes.

"Hey, Dani, is Ryan home?" Eric asked, noting how the teenager was leaning most of her weight against the door frame.

"No, he went out for a little few minutes, but you can come in and wait. It's pouring, and its freezing out there." Dani stepped to the side to let Eric pass. He did so, smiling softly at her.

"Do you want something to drink, water, coffee, beer?" Dani asked.

"Coffee, please. I have to drive home, don't want to risk a beer." He laughed.

Dani grinned in response, pouring him some coffee. She walked into the living room and came back a second later with a blanket in her hand. She wordlessly handed it to him. Eric looked at her in confusion, realizing only then that he was shivering slightly. He smiled to her in thanks and wrapped the blanket around himself, reveling in the warmth. Normally he would have said he was fine, acting all macho, but he found it didn't really matter around Dani.

Dani sat down across from him on the island as Eric sipped his coffee. It was silent for a minute.

"Ryan told you about our family, didn't he." It wasn't a question.

Eric glanced up at Dani, but she looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"yes." Eric replied softly. It was quiet for another minute, then Eric said, "He loves you a lot."

Dani glanced up at him, and then back down. "I know."

She spoke up again a moment later. "I need you to do me a favor." Her eyes met Eric's.

He held her gaze. "Anything."

Her eyes flitted around for a moment before holding his gaze again.

"I need you to take care of Ryan when I'm gone."

"You're not going to-" Eric began, but Dani held up her hand.

"Listen. Ryan keep saying how I'm not going to die, how I'm going to be fine. I know he is trying so hard to be optimistic, and he doesn't understand why I can't be. I have to face the facts. There is practically no chance that I'm going to get a heart. If I don't get one soon, I'm going to die. It's a fact, no ifs, ands or buts about it.

I can feel it already. I'm weak, I have almost no energy. My chest is always aching, and I have trouble breathing a lot. I'm slowly dying. I'm going to die. You may not want to admit it, and Ryan refuses to accept it but it's going to happen.

Ryan doesn't want to admit that I'm going to die because that will mean that he will be alone. He doesn't want to lose me, because we have been all each other has had for a long time. Yeah, we had Uncle Ron, but it's almost always just been the two of us. Mom was in and out of my life for a while, but she never was there for me like Ryan was.

If..when..I die, Ryan is going to be alone. It will destroy him. He's been having bad OCD attacks ever since he found out about me, and they will only get much worse. OCD attacks, panic attacks, depression, everything will happen to him. If he is left alone and no one is there, it will kill him.

You have to stay with him, help him, hold him. You and Alexx and the people at the lab, but mostly you, are going to be the only thing he has left. If you stay, you will be the only thing keeping him alive. He is going to fall apart, and you will be the only thing holding him together.

I know that it is a lot for me to ask of you, but I love my brother to death and I want him to be okay. I know you love him and he loves you. I'm not blind. I can see it in your eyes. I need you to be here for him the whole time, because he will say he's fine but inside he will be breaking apart. I need you to save him, because I don't want to meet him in heaven for a long time after I die.

I need you to help him, I need you to save him. When I'm gone, please…be there for him."

When she had finished, she lowered her head. Eric reached out and took her hand in his own.

Feeling him take her hand, she looked up. He held her gaze, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"I promise." He whispered. Dani smiled at him, and then lowered her head, shaking slightly with dry sobs. Eric's grip on her hand tightened and he reached out his other hand, stroking her hair softly from across the island.

After a moment she sat up, pulling her hand away from Eric's. "Thanks." She said softly. "Don't…Please don't tell Ryan about this okay?" She asked.

Eric nodded. "Sure."

They sat in comfortable silence for another minute. Then they both heard the garage door open. A second later, Ryan's voice drifted through the house.

"Hey Dani, I got your meds and pizza for dinner…" he trailed off as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Eric, what're you doing here?" He sounded surprised but not angry to see Eric there. Eric jumped up to take the three pizza boxes out of his arms, leaving Ryan only holding two bags.

"I came to see you. Got to talk to your sister for a while." Eric said, smiling at Dani.

"So what did you get for dinner?" Dani asked.

Ryan grinned. "One large cheese, one large pepperoni and sausage and one large pepperoni, pepperoni rolls and a bunch of breadstick. Delicious, incredibly unhealthy y food."

Eric's jaw dropped in shock. "Jeez, are you planning on feeding an army?"

Ryan laughed. "Whenever we get pizza we get a lot then eat leftovers for a few days. Besides, I'm sure you'll be helping a lot now that you are here."

He set the bags down next to the pizza on the counter. "I'll be right back." He said, walking up the stairs two at a time. He walked back down a moment later wearing a wife beater and sweatpants. His white tank showed his muscled arms and showed a hint at his abs.

"Who's hungry?" Ryan asked, grinning.

They all grabbed food. They grabbed drinks and sat on the couch in the living room, watching the Red Sox game. Dani and Ryan, being from Boston, were both diehard fans.

"Eric, do you want a beer?" Ryan asked, grabbing one for himself.

Eric hesitated. "I don't know, I have to drive home and I don't want to risk it…"

Ryan shrugged. "You could just crash here." His eyes widened as soon as he had uttered the statement.

"That's the first time I've let anyone stay over since… Ryan trailed off, unwilling to finish the thought. He didn't verbalize his thoughts.

Eric felt Dani tense up beside him, but she didn't look at him or Ryan and didn't say a word. The room was silent for a moment other than the noise of the baseball game. Eric didn't know why both siblings were shocked by Ryan's statement, but he let it got for the moment.

"Sure, I'll take a beer."

Ryan grinned, grabbing one for Eric too and plopping down on the couch next to Eric. Dani sat on the other side of Eric so that he was in the middle of the two Wolfe siblings.

As the night progressed, all three of them found themselves growing more exhausted, until Dani fell asleep with her head against Eric's shoulder. Eric carried her up to her room, setting her on the bed, before walking back down to the living room. Ryan had collapsed sideways on the couch, and he grinned up at Eric. Eric grabbed his hand, pulling Ryan to his feet so that they were flush against each other.

"Hey." Ryan whispered.

"Hello, sexy." Eric murmured back, bringing Ryan into a searing kiss. Ryan's arms came up to wrap around Eric's neck, and he stepped backward, bringing them both down to sit on the couch. They came up for air for a second before kissing again. Eric lay Ryan back on the sofa gently, lips never leaving Ryan's. He straddled the younger CSI, pressing kisses to his jaw, neck and ear before kissing back up to his lips. After a moment, Ryan pulled away.

"Eric, I'm sorry…I just…" Ryan glanced away, ashamed.

Eric pressed and hand softly to Ryan's cheek, bringing his face up to meet Eric's eyes.

"If you need to take things slow, I understand. It's fine. I will be content to simply hold you in my arms tonight and every night. Ryan smiled softly, pressing his face into Eric's neck before standing up and pulling Eric after him gently.

"Come on, lover boy, time for bed."

TBC

A/N: SOOOO SORRRYYYY that it has taken this long, and that this is so short. Im so sorry. Im writing the next chapter right now.


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note

04/04/10

Dear All,

First things first. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me for the past two years. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and just caring about my stories. You all were my inspiration for this story and you have done so much for me. There are a few people who have stuck around the entire past two years, and I owe you guys everything.

When I first started writing Whatever's True two years ago, I was a total different person. I was a kid back then, and so much has happened in the past two years. My life has changed in so many ways, and I have a lot less free time on my hands as I did back then. I barely have any time to read fanfiction, much less write it.

It's been almost a year since I updated WT last, and truth be told it's been even longer since I have seen the show. CSI:Miami was never my favorite of the 3 CSIs, and it no longer catches my interest. Because of this, there will be no more updates on Whatever's True. It's officially been abandoned.

I'm sorry to all of you that enjoyed the story, and stuck by me. You have no idea how much I hate to do this, but realistically there is at this point no chance of me ever updating the story. I have run out of ideas, and frankly, run out of interest. It always bothers me when authors start a great story but never update, and unfortunately that's what I've done. I hate not finishing what I've started, but I feel at this point I have no other choice.

I still will be reading fanfiction, and there is a good chance I will still write, so keep an eye out for me in the future. I wish everyone the best of luck with everything you do. Thank you for all the support in the last two years, and I am sorry for backing out on this story. I owe you all so much, and I love you all.

If anyone is interested in adopting this fic, please let me know. I would love to find it a good home and nice ending. Just PM me and let me know.

Although this is goodbye to this story, its not a goodbye to fanfiction. I'll be around. Thank you, guys, for everything.

Have a very happy Easter to all of you out there to celebrate it, and have a great rest of your lives.

All my love,

Emmaleigh  
peacelovemusicx3


End file.
